The End Justifies the Means
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: "What I'm saying, Kensi, is that I really value our friendship.  I wanna know why it works, you know, us being two totally different people.  Cause I don't want to lose what we have."     Kensi and Deeks try to figure out why their friendship works. DENSI


**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT I CAME UP WITH. IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I'M REALLY INTO ONE-SHOTS RIGHT NOW. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

It was crazy the things they bonded over. And the funny thing was, it was completely random. There was no correlation between a picture, Twinkies, lasers, bombs, water, fathers, and Christmas. The only thing that _seemed_ to make sense was that Hetty was right. Deeks recalled the first day he had been told he would be Kensi's new partner.

"_Mr. Deeks, I am happy to say that Ms. Blye will be your new partner. You are our temporary liaison." A smiling Henrietta Lang said._

"_Thank you." Deeks managed, trying his best to hide his grimace. _

"_Is there a problem, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked. Of course she knew he hated the idea of being partnered with Kensi Blye. _

"_No, it's just… It's nothing, Hetty. Thank you." Deeks said, turning to leave._

"_I know she can be a bit, oh, what's the word? Intimidating, perhaps. But I assure you, Mr. Deeks, you two will be perfect together." Hetty said, smiling._

"_I hope you're right, Hetty." Deeks said, smiling back._

"_I always am." Hetty replied. He nodded, then left the room._

At the time, he hated the idea. He and Kensi couldn't have been more different. She was definitely a small town girl, he a city boy. He was very talkative, she was quiet and usually hated conversation. He was very jocular, she serious. Deeks just couldn't see any way it could work. But now he realized it, why Hetty had seen the pieces of the puzzle click together before it was even out of the box.

"You know what's funny?" He said to his partner, sitting on the couch next to him. It was the week after they'd gotten Hetty back, thankfully alive. What was even more amazing was the fact that none of them lost their badges (or, more accurately, were given their badges _back_), and that new OPS manager (Deeks hadn't bothered to learn her name) was sent back to wherever she came from. Everything was back to normal.

"What?" She asked, taking a long drag of her beer.

"We've bonded since, you know, we first met." Deeks said.

"Well, we've certainly come a long way. All I wanted to do when I first saw you was knock you out." Kensi said.

"But, we've become more than partners that trust each other. Maybe we've even become friends." Deeks said. Kensi considered this for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Alright, friends." She agreed.

"But how did we get here?" Deeks asked her.

"You saved my life a few times, I save yours a few times, we hang out after work, stuff like that."

"I mean, what _events_?"

"The end justifies the means." Kensi said.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is what happens in the end. We're friends, it doesn't matter how we got here." Kensi explained.

"Kensi, I'm trying to be serious. Just listen. At first, as you oh-so-nicely put it, we hated each other. But then we started talking about Twinkies. Then I saved you from the laser-bomb thingies. Then you almost got blown up again. After that, you took a few swims, as did I. We both have daddy issues. And, lastly, Christmas. I think that was the deal breaker." Deeks said.

"What's your point?" Kensi snapped, annoyed that he brought up the memories of her dad and Jack.

"Well, all those things are completely random."

"We're kind of random people, Deeks. Sorry if that hurts your feelings."

"Hey, I'm not that sensitive!" Deeks said.

"Come on, Deeks. You whine about a paper cut. I get knocked out after a particularly rough day, and I go and shoot the guy. I'd say you're just a little sensitive."

"That's physical, not mental. I got one. You're an emotional eater."

"I thought we weren't gonna bring that up." Kensi pouted.

"I'm just making a point." Deeks defended.

"Point taken." Kensi said.

"What I'm saying, Kensi, is that I really value our friendship. I wanna know why it works, you know, us being two totally different people. Cause I don't want to lose what we have." Deeks said.

The honest, unguarded confession almost made Kensi want to _'aw'_, but she restrained herself.

"Well that was touching." She said, pretending to be choked up.

"Your turn." Deeks said, nudging her.

"Yeah, what you said." Kensi said, trying her best to hide her smirk. "The reason it works, Deeks, is because we _are_ two totally different people. You're father was around for you, mine… wasn't. You probably would've been happier if your dad was gone, I would've given anything for my dad to be with me. You joke, I'm serious. You whine and complain, I don't. I'm an emotional eater, you're a surfer. Deeks, we complement each other." Kensi said. To her surprise (and somewhat annoyance), her tone was sincere.

"Well, I didn't expect _that_." Was all Deeks could say. For the first time in a very long time, he was utterly speechless.

"I tried my best to be nice and soft." Kensi shrugged.

"No, I thought you were just gonna say that sarcastic comment. I'm happy, Kensi, not disappointed." Deeks said.

"Oh. That's what I was going for, you know? I _can_ be all rainbows and unicorns." Kensi said.

"Only when you're not going all indestructible Superwoman on me." Deeks smirked.

"Shut up." Kensi said, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

These were the moments Deeks could swear he lived for.


End file.
